Aethari Farlight
Kaldorei}} |Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Aethari Windswift Birthdate Unknown (Over 10,000) , Eldre'Thalas |Row 3 title = Beliefs: |Row 3 info = Elune ---- |Row 4 title = Positions: |Row 4 info = Priestess of Elune}} ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = }} ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Companions: |Row 8 info = Miland † ---- |Row 9 title = Appearances: |Row 9 info = War of the Ancients Third War *Battle for Mount Hyjal ---- |Row 10 title = Status: |Row 10 info = }}Aethari Farlight (Born Aethari Windswift, just before the War of the Ancients) is a Priestess of the Moon who resides in Darnassus alongside her loving husband, Halfurne Farlight. Currently, they have decided to aid their fellow Kin around Kalimdor and travel Azeroth. =Description= ---- Physical :Aethari, although taller than other races, is still on the shorter end when compared to other Kaldorei. Slim and average, she is graceful with an ever-present smile often seen on soft features. She is often wearing something resembling her status as a Priestess, be it simple novice robes or something more intricate; events and situations pending. When away from home, she carries with her a staff given to her just before the fall of her House during the Kaldorei Resistance. :Her face is a bit pointed, with high cheekbones frames by long silvery hair that extends past the small of her back. Like her hair, her eyes also have a silver glow to them and with them lush dark painted lips. Persona :Trained from a young age in the way of the Elune, Aethari was trained to have control over her mind and to be able to help those in need and less fortunate. Fortunate enough to have met her beloved very early on in her life, long before the Sundering, she is often seen with an ever-present smile and very rarely in anything but a happy mood. :With age came wisdom and calmness. Unlike her younger self, she now holds herself to a higher standard of behavior, often biting back some of her excitement to a more calm, focused expression. However, despite the calm, intelligent Priestess, she has a very bad sense of direction and often gets lost in new places if she is without Halfurne. :Although without children herself, she has a very family-oriented view of life. With her remaining family that of her husband, much of her time outside of the Temple of Elune is devoted to him and their lives together. Perhaps her only true weakness and strength, she would not be able to handle the loss of her beloved very well. :Aethari wears the markings of the claws along her face. These represent certain attributes: Patience, healing, grace, serenity, beauty, protection, water, secrets, devotion, parenthood, teaching, care, creativity. Jewlery : Along her neck lays a moon pendant, a symbol of her faith to the Goddess of Elune. She received this millennium's prior upon entering into the Sisterhood of Elune as a young girl. : A truesilver wedding right wraps around her ring finger. If one is to look closely, the name 'Halfurne' is etched on the band. Of all her material possessions, this is by far her most treasured piece. =Traveling Azeroth= ---- This section pertains to adventures in Classic WoW Helping in Darkshore : Deciding it was time to step foot out of Darnassus, Aethari set forth in learning about the outside world as best she could. One of them had to have some clue, after all. Along with her husband, Halfurne and his loyal saber, Shade, they made their way through Teldrassil to aid Dolanaar in some business. It took some time, running between the town and Darnassus several times before they were able to make their way to Darkshore. : She and Halfurne traveled both north and south through the day, deciding to end the day with the sun setting and dinner by the beach. Once ready for bed, they stayed at the Inn in Auberdine. Travel to Ironforge :Briefly did their travels take them to the Eastern Kingdoms. Taking a boat to Menethil Harbor, Wetlands. It was a vastly different sight and one they weren't too thrilled about, noting the lack of trees and open sky above them. Their long walk took them through the tunnels into Loch Modan, admiring Dwarven architecture of the towns they passed by. : The change of weather was a bit of a shock, Dun Morogh was chilly and she hadn't been dressed for it, though they were both thankful it was not Winterspring. Soon they found themselves finally at Ironforge. It was stuffy, hot and a vast difference then they were used to. Neither she nor Halfurne could understand how the Dwarves could live like this, but they spoke nothing of it past each other. : While Halfurne went to speak to a Weaponsmith, she took a brief look around. As much as she found the atmosphere rather grotesque, it was a sight to behold. The heat from the lava that poured into the very heart of the city warmed her up immediately, a dangerous beauty. The architecture the Dwarves had in their stone set up kept taking back her attention from everything else. She wanted to learn more, but they were on a mission. : Finally, Aethari returned to Halfurne and the two made their way to Stormwind City. They entered in the Dwarven District, full of so much smog they had to cover their mouths. Rushing to get to a cleaner part of the city, it was certainly nothing like Ironforge. Nor did it catch her attention like the others did. The Humans proved to be busy and constantly moving, something she could only think had to do with their vastly shorter lifespan. Why move so quickly through the streets otherwise? =Relationships= ---- Halfune Farlight : Aethari and Halfurne met when they were still very young, long before the War of the Ancients and the Great Sundering. With immediate attraction and natural chemistry, the two have been by each other's sides through thousands of years. :Signifying their bond, the two wear a truesilver wedding ring, with each other's names etched into the metal. =Endlims= ---- Trivia Outside Links *Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Priests Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kaldorei Resistance Category:Kaldorei Peerage Category:Elunite Faith Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Highborne